


In Brightest Day

by Truthmaker



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthmaker/pseuds/Truthmaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his darkest hour Mal is given his greatest opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Brightest Day

**Author's Note:**

> For the Whedonland @ LiveJournal challenge: The Darkest Night

His head hit the ground with a dull thud. It probably should have hurt but Mal was already suffering the effects of the thin atmo. There was no reason to look up. The shuttle, smoldering in the distance offered no escape. The only question he had left was whether he would die from lack of O2 before the Reavers returned to finish the job. He was going to die but he had some consolation. The Reaver ship had pursued him an’ the shuttle meaning Serenity had likely survived. That is, of course, unless they went and did something stupid like come back for him.

He wasn’t quite certain when he’d closed his eyes. Mal first noticed when the emerald glow permeated his eyelids. He opened his eyes expecting blindness but was met by a point of green light emanating a scant few inches above his face. It almost reminded him of the fireflies back on Shadow except that it didn’t blink and was not, by all appearances, alive.  
The words formed in Mal’s mind without ever passing his ears. “Malcom Renolds you have shown the ability to overcome great fear. Space Sector 1512 needs a guardian. Take this ring and assume your destiny.”

Mal hadn’t paid much attention the day in training camp when they went over the affects of O2 asphyxiation but little green rings talkin’ in his head were probably one of them. He spoke, addressing the ring for lack of other options. “That’s nice and all. Good speech, as speeches go, no doubt. But in case you hadn’t noticed I got no ship, am in a world o’ hurt and likely got Reavers bearin’ down on me any minute.”

Silence greeted him and he took a moment to smile at his victory. Then the voice spoke again. “This ring can provide transportation and will take care of your bodily needs. As for the aggressors this ring can protect you from them as well. All you need do is will it.”

Mal considered this, “Just ‘ _will it_ ’ huh?”

The response came almost immediately this time. “If your will is strong enough.”

“What’s the catch?” Mal asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“If you accept the ring you will be brought to Sector 0 for training. Once your training is complete you will return here to Sector 1512 to protect this sector and to serve the Corps.”

Mal considered the offer for a moment. “I have friends close by…” He let the statement hang in the air.

“You may attempt to help them, but my energy is not limitless.” The ring waited.

Mal reached his decision.

He was surprised how well the ring fit his finger. It seemed made for his hand. As promised the jade glow encompassing him allowed his breath and flight out into the black. It was exhilarating. First he would ensure Serenity was safe and then… Might be interestin’ to find out what this Sector 0 would bring. Words came to his mind. They were from the ring but he could tell they were meant for his lips; an oath to be sworn to seal the deal. He spoke and the ‘verse heard.

 _In brightest day, in darkest night,  
No evil shall escape my sight  
Let those who worship evil’s might,  
Beware my power… Green Lantern’s light!_


End file.
